happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snack Attack
Summary EZ would have gone bonkers if he were alive to see this! Plot The episode begins with Devious working on an extremely vile plot that will trick the townsfolk into becoming too overweight to stop him from taking over the world. He is seen baking cookies and pies, all while whistling the tune of the evil Imperial March music from Star Wars. Devious came up with his new plan once he heard that a local pizza shop, Cheezie's closed down and everyone in town was devastated.....some people were even posting memes about how much they loved the place. Devious then cackles evilly and reminisces upon all the other times he destroyed something that was important to the masses. Flashbacks are displayed of him polluting the river much to Giggles' dismay, replacing all of Nutty's candy with vegetables, and handing George Lucas a picture of Jar Jar Binks with a caption reading "The best idea since the alien who likes peanut butter candy,". Devious then snaps out of his series of evildoing memory flashbacks and sneaks into the restaurant at night. By the next morning, the news anchors are already doing a report on how Cheezie's had a mysterious reopening and is now selling dessert food instead. Many of the townsfolk quickly rush to the new building and try out the new food. Devious puts a special ingredient in the food however......a scientific formula which causes it to be extremely addictive and rots the brains of it's consumers. We then see Giggles and Cuddles on a date, eating the new food together when Giggles' stomach begins to expand. Cuddles' gets angry and asks, "Are you pregnant!?". Giggles begins to get angry at him for making what she refers to as an "extremely sexist comment" and storms off. A very sad Cuddles bites into his cookie and notices his stomach expand as well. He looks down at his pot belly very shocked and rushes to warn Giggles of the possible dangers of the new restaurant. But for some reason, he remained hungry and stuffed a few cookies in his pocket for the trip. He drove to Giggles' house with the Sonic the Hedgehog song "Gotta Go Fast" playing in the background. He then notices he's stuck in traffic and bangs his head on the steering wheel in anger. Due to Cuddles' unusual cravings, he decides to eat the cookies while the time passes. Meanwhile at Giggles' house, we see a very round Giggles sitting on her bed crying about what Cuddles said to her. A few seconds later, Josh walks in to her room. His eyes grow wide and he proceeds to laugh out of pure shock due to his sister's new shape. She then cries even harder because she thinks Josh is laughing at her because she's crying. Her bed then breaks in two and she looks down and notices how big she's gotten. Now noticing her misunderstanding, Giggles asks Josh to roll her. Josh isn't sure what she means at first. She then tells him what happened and because of her now large size, he is the only way she can move to Cuddles' house for a sincere apology. Josh takes a deep breath and rolls his sister like a ball. Everything is fine until she gets her now large butt stuck in the door. Josh then rolls his eyes and suggests that maybe she call him on the phone rather than going on some huge quest to find him. Giggles thinks that maybe that would be a better idea until she remembers something.........she left her phone at Petunia's house during their last sleepover. She tells Josh that maybe he should take a different direction, Josh asks what she means, and she then points to the direction of Petunia's house. After a long time trying, Josh successfully squeezes his large sister out the door. He then rolls her all over town and she unknowingly crushes some of the skinnier characters that haven't tried the food yet. Josh accidentally rolls her over Flaky, which not only squishes the pedestrian porcupine but also gets her quills stuck in Giggles' body. She lets out a squeal when she feels Flaky's quills stuck all over her, but Josh continues rolling her anyway. After a long compilation of characters getting smooshed left and right, they arrive at Petunia's house. When Josh knocks on the door, he notices something:Petunia is just as round as Giggles. He asks her what happened and Petunia can barely even talk due to the fact that she is stuffing her face with cupcakes. When Josh finally gets Petunia's attention, she tells him of this "really cool restaurant" that he "has to try out". Josh then takes a second to think of something......he knows that Petunia has OCD, but she's never been quite THIS obsessed with anything other than cleaning. He then remembers how even Giggles was acting a little off ever since she arrived home from the new restaurant, Josh suddenly hears evil laughter and looks at Petunia's window to investigate. He sees Devious feeding a very overweight Toothy as the oblivious beaver seems to have no idea what is going on. He decides to do some research on Petunia's computer and discovers that every food at the rebuilt Cheezy's has a scientific device implanted in it that brainwashes the customers to become "fat and happy". Josh then rolls his sister out the window (there's no way he was going through the door again) and goes on a mission to destroy Devious' secret recipe. Josh was in so much of a hurry however, that he accidentally rolled his sister into traffic. He tried to save her, but it was too late......she got ran over by Lumpy's car. He cries at the sight of his sister basically becoming roadkill but that doesn't let him stop himself from righting this wrong. When he arrives at Cheezy's, he slowly tiptoes through the door and sneaks into the kitchen. Thankfully, Devious was laying on the couch watching TV and too invested in his TV show to pay attention. He creeps into the kitchen and breaks the secret formula. Devious hears shattering glass and pauses the TV, he then yells, "Hey! Who goes there!?" and runs to the "secret" back kitchen. Josh nervously and quickly attempts to come up with an escape plan, and realizes that the only way out is once again....through the window. Josh groans and jokingly calls his life a "series of clichés" and jumps out of the window:unseen and unharmed. Relieved, someone taps Josh on the shoulder.........he looks over and sees that Giggles came back to life and is completely skinny again. Even though he is extremely confused, he gives his sister a big hug and they both start crying tears of joy and relief. She tells him that she never actually died, but the desserts caused her to go into a coma.........a very bloody one, but a coma nonetheless. Josh then looks over and sees Petunia behind him as well, who is back to normal and very proud of her hero. She kisses Josh on the cheek to return the favor and Josh blushes a bit. Then Cuddles runs over, holding a flower for his girlfriend. Before he can even say anything, Giggles gives him a hug, with tears in her eyes and tells him that she knows exactly what happened. Cuddles then sits down and tells her of the equally horrible day he had as well. Apparently, while he was stuck in traffic the cookies caused him to gain a ridiculous amount of weight as well and due to his girth, he was stuck in the car on a hot summer day with no way to get out for hours. Giggles laughs and says "At this rate, stuff like that has become a normal part of lives," and everyone laughs like characters do at the end of the sitcom before the credits start rolling. During an after credits sequence, we see Devious watching his show and getting smooshed by the TV. After his death, the show he's watching says the ironic line of, "Payback's a *bleep*!". Deaths Flaky gets ran over by Giggles Devious gets smooshed by his TV Several generic tree friends get ran over by Giggles as well Injuries Giggles gets Flaky's quills stuck in her back Giggles also gets ran over and sent into a very death-like coma Trivia This episode has been praised by certain fans, due to the fact that it "breaks the fourth wall" by addressing how the characters die and then come back directly in the next episode. The writer threw in more emotional moments and extremely violent humor than unusual so people know this isn't supposed to be a fetish episode The Jar-Jar Binks joke is a sarcastic joke about the immediate backlash George Lucas received for creating the character......and as of 2017, certain Star Wars fans still haven't forgiven him. When Devious watches TV:We hear a voice say, "Bazinga!" implying that he is watching The Big Bang Theory. The writer admittably teared up while writing the scene where Giggles gets run over and the part where the two siblings hug (but honestly.......do you blame me!?) The reference to an "alien who likes peanut butter candy" is a nod to the film E.T. the Extra Terrestrial The word "b*tch" is censored in the episode due to the fact that Happy Tree Friends rarely ever talk and so, cussing wouldn't normally be expected from a show of this type. It is however, entirely unbleeped on the DVD version. Category:Season 100 episodes